


[SX]专属剧情（下）

by Monsteryyy



Category: Mayday Monster&Ashin
Genre: M/M, 兽信
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsteryyy/pseuds/Monsteryyy





	[SX]专属剧情（下）

08  
考试过后，老师又一次排了座位。温尚翊站在人群里踮着脚看这一次的新同桌是谁。

 

但愿不要再是阿洋就好了，温尚翊祈祷着。

 

他发现自己的名字旁边竟然又是「陈信宏」这三个字。

 

靠，不要这么巧吧？

 

还没等温尚翊回过神，陈信宏已经挤到自己身边来了。“你好啊，新同桌~”

 

温尚翊抬头看了一眼，暗骂了一句“北七”。

 

温尚翊不知道自己是该哭还是该笑，这样的安排，实在让他不知道如何是好。

 

但至少这一次，我不会轻易把你放掉。

 

  
“好饿啊……阿翊你有吃的吗？”陈信宏揉了揉并没有饿扁的肚子，趴在桌上冲温尚翊卖萌。

 

温尚翊转头看了他一眼，觉得动物园里动物求投喂大概也就这样吧。“没有，拎北也很饿啊。”

 

“那阿翊去买嘛好不好~”陈信宏不依不饶，还是想从温尚翊手里骗到点吃的。

 

“好，输给你，我去买还不行？”温尚翊放下笔，伸了个懒腰走出教室，和打算回班级的小鹿刚好打了个照面。温尚翊没太看清，差点一下撞到对方。

 

干，一个女生长这么高是要怎样？温尚翊看着比自己还高几公分的小鹿有点不爽，但面上还是挂着温暖的笑容。

 

“啊，对不起啊，差点撞到你。”

 

“……没事的！”小鹿挠挠头，“那个，阿翊同学，你看起来很着急……”

 

“嗯，是啊。”温尚翊歪着头回答，“饿了，想下楼买吃的。”

 

小鹿咬了下嘴唇，跑到自己的储物柜跟前，拿出一包巧克力饼干递给温尚翊。“如果你很饿的话，这个给你……”

 

“蛤？”温尚翊看着面前有点紧张有点害羞的小鹿，有一种受宠若惊的感觉。“那，就谢谢你咯。”

 

“嗯……没事的！那、那我先走了！”小鹿又挽了一下头发，哒哒哒朝着办公室的方向跑过去。

 

她不是要回班吗？温尚翊有点奇怪，但很快就想通了这是青春期少女的羞涩，便放下了想跟过去追问的念头，拿着饼干回了座位。

 

“这么快！阿翊最好了~”陈信宏看着温尚翊拿着饼干回来，眼睛开始发出光彩。

 

“是我好还是饼干好啊？”温尚翊笑着把饼干丢给他，“还有哦，这个不是我买的，是刚刚小鹿给我的。”

 

陈信宏撕包装袋的动作突然停下来，思考片刻，把饼干又放回温尚翊桌子上。

 

“是怎样？你不是饿了吗？”温尚翊坐下来，打算自己撕开包装袋。

 

“……小鹿的东西，我才不吃。”

 

“够因为系好咯呃东西哎吃啊(就因为是小鹿的东西才吃啊)”温尚翊把一整块饼干塞进嘴里，把饼干袋伸到陈信宏面前。

 

“……不吃，坚决不吃。”陈信宏摆出了一副宁死不屈的架势，搞得温尚翊也不好再说什么，只好在晚课的时候听着陈信宏的肚子叫了整整两堂课。

 

算了，下次拎北还是自己去买东西给他吃好了。

 

蔡升晏看到温尚翊午休回来气势汹汹地拎了两大包零食都惊了，“哇温尚翊你喂猪哦？这么多零食你要吃到下辈子吗？”

 

“你管我哦？”温尚翊狠狠瞪了他一眼，“反正也不是给你吃。”

 

“切……”蔡升晏翻了个白眼，下一秒就看到温尚翊拿了几包零食走到小鹿的座位旁边。

 

“喏，给你，昨天的报答。”

 

“啊……阿翊同学不用这样的其实我……”

 

“嗨呀少废话，拿着就好了嘛。”温尚翊和小鹿推搡着，有意无意触碰到了对方的指尖，像是按下了什么隐藏开关，小鹿的脸“唰”地一下就红了。

 

“那，谢谢阿翊同学了…”说完小鹿就真的像一只小鹿一样跑开了。

 

所以说，还是害羞了对吗。温尚翊看着小鹿的身影，心底升起一丝胜利的骄傲。

 

“喂，之前没看你对小鹿这么好啊，什么情况？”温尚翊刚坐下，蔡升晏就神秘兮兮地凑过来问他，“你是不是喜欢人家啊？”

 

“我建议你现在给我滚好吗？”温尚翊翻了个大大的白眼给蔡升晏。“拎北对她不感兴趣。”

 

“啊那你对谁感兴趣哦？”蔡升晏不怀好意的笑了，“该不会是陈信宏吧？我可还记得当年你们两个发*春的事情呢~”

 

“靠北哦给拎北闭嘴！”温尚翊没好气地打了蔡升晏好几拳，直到对方喊着“兽爷饶命”才愤愤不平地收回手。

 

但如果不是蔡升晏提起，温尚翊也差点忘记那件被自己深埋已久的事。

 

现在想想，还是会有一点紧张和害羞啊。温尚翊看了一眼身旁还在睡的陈信宏，看着他的身体随着呼吸而有着轻微的起伏，像是做美梦了那般勾起了猫唇的微笑。

 

等他起来，把剩下的那些零食都给他吧。温尚翊这么想。

 

 

09  
“呼，要圣诞节了。”温尚翊搓着手从外面走进来，“我看外面有很多人在买礼物欸。”

 

“嗯啊，所以嘞？”陈信宏的嘴里塞满了温尚翊买给他的食物——当然不是第一次买的那些，温尚翊已经快记不清自己给陈信宏买了多少零食了。反正，只要对方说一声“饿”，温尚翊就会立马跑去给他买吃的。

 

据一旁的目击者蔡升晏说，温尚翊是按照喂猪的架势给陈信宏买零食的。

 

“你想好送小鹿什么了吗？”温尚翊伸手从陈信宏的零食袋子里拿了几片薯片。

 

“我……”陈信宏停下了手里拿食物的动作，把最后一点薯片屑咽下去，便陷入了无尽的沉默。

 

“是怎样？薯片里有毒害得你失声哦？”

 

“我觉得，我应该是追不到她了。”陈信宏很勉强地挤出一个笑容来，却怎么看都是无奈。

 

温尚翊的动作一瞬间滞住了，看到他深色里的沮丧，恍然意识到自己是不是做了什么……不人道的事情。

 

“呃，为什么这么说啊？”温尚翊装作冷静，装作心里没鬼。

 

“就，我跟她，表白了啊……”陈信宏的声音越来越小，到最后温尚翊都是靠口型判断他到底在说些什么。“我给她写的那么多东西，算起来几百页都有了耶。我以为我能打动她，但是……她只是跟我说她有喜欢的人了……”

 

温尚翊看着他，下一秒就“扑哧”一下笑出来。

 

“你笑什么啊……”陈信宏的情绪还是很低落，跟别人讲自己的心事没得到安慰，反而被莫名其妙的嘲笑了？

 

况且，这件事有什么好笑的啊？！

 

“没，我只是看着现在的你，想起了以前的自己。”是的，温尚翊曾经那么迷恋那个人，用不够浪漫的文笔熬夜给那个人写了那么多东西。

 

可最后，只换来对方的一句“我们还是做朋友吧”。

 

有多疼，温尚翊知道。

 

上天借他的胆子，温尚翊鬼使神差地把趴在桌上闷闷不乐的陈信宏拉进了自己的怀里。

 

“你干嘛啊？”陈信宏也没有要挣开的意思，但还是很意外地抬起头来看他。前额的发丝蹭着温尚翊的颈窝，一双杏眼里闪烁着疑惑。

 

“以后有什么不愉快，还有拎北给你靠。”温尚翊故意不去看他，抬起手，没有什么章法地摸着陈信宏的头发。

 

“好啦，我知道，谢谢你。”陈信宏抿起嘴笑了，靠在温尚翊怀里不再动弹。

 

“靠北哦，你们两个人渣又是在干嘛？！”蔡升晏推开后面走进来，就看到这两个人竟然抱在一起，直感叹天理何在。

 

“你管哦？”

“莎莎别生气嘛。”

两个人的声音同时响起，温尚翊低下头，对上陈信宏的目光，眼睛里带着笑。

 

这辈子都不要放开你了。

 

  
圣诞节那天，温尚翊早早就到了学校，趁着没人注意把准备好的圣诞礼物和明信片塞进了陈信宏的书桌。

 

确认把东西藏好之后，温尚翊哑然失笑，自己怎么跟个怀春少女一样。

 

反正，也差不太多，怀春少男。

 

等到预备铃响起，陈信宏才拖着步子从后门走进来。温尚翊看着他顶着超级重的黑眼圈走到座位，开始怀疑这小子是不是昨晚又熬夜给小鹿写什么肉麻的情书。

 

那些情书温尚翊看过，准确来说，是陈信宏主动要给他看的。或认真或潦草的笔迹里藏着少年的心事，那是不曾袒露给温尚翊看的部分，心底的小心思小浪漫都藏在字里行间。说真的，温尚翊看完那些东西，心里酸酸的感觉始终平复不下来。他曾以为自己有资格走入他的世界，可到最后，只能隔着玻璃窗看着里面的种种却无能为力。

 

还没等温尚翊开口问，陈信宏就伏在他耳边用气声说，“今天大概要麻烦你，我嗓子说不出话了。”

 

“怎么搞的？”不出所料的意外。

 

换来的却只有沉默。

 

“好啦，不想讲拎北也不强求你讲嘛。今天多喝点水，我去帮你接热水也可以。”温尚翊拍了拍自己的胸脯，可能是太不安分的表现，换来了讲台上老师的一个怒视。

 

大概是数学课太无聊——对陈信宏来讲，数学课本来就很无聊——陈信宏又开始给温尚翊写字条了。

 

“我昨天其实去喝酒了。”

 

“？？？？？”

 

“心里不舒服嘛，你应该懂的。”

 

温尚翊本来还想接着问，但转念一想这样大概会触碰到他的痛处吧，就把纸条团起来塞到课桌里继续听课。

 

但不过就是装作听课的样子，心里面还是乱成一团麻。到底是要怎么安慰他才好，要不要趁这个机会跟对方讲，小鹿那边会不会有什么…….

 

干，这样真的一点都不man。

 

下午自习课，温尚翊正在和令人头疼的物理题奋战，突然被陈信宏拍了一下。

 

“出去。”陈信宏用手指指门外，示意有话要跟他说。

 

“什么啊……”温尚翊嘟囔着走出教室，陈信宏紧跟在他后面。

 

“所以是有什么事情啊？”因为还是上课期间，温尚翊只好压低了嗓音问陈信宏。

 

陈信宏不说话，径直走向自己的储物柜，打开柜门，取出了一个很精致的袋子递给温尚翊。

 

“给，圣诞快乐。”

 

陈信宏的嗓子果然是坏掉了，沙哑的不像他的声音，但在温尚翊听来却又是一种别样的动听，甚至是有那么一点性感。

 

所以…对方叫自己出来就是为了给自己礼物吗…温尚翊想到这里，心跳又不自觉地加快了一些。

 

“啊，谢谢你……”温尚翊跟在他身后小声说着，而陈信宏并没有回答他，只是兀自朝着自己的座位走去。

 

迈过门槛的时候先抬的左脚还是右脚，是先把东西放下还是先坐下，温尚翊一概不知道，从门口到座位的距离不过短短几米，温尚翊却觉得远过了地球到北极星的距离。走回座位的这几步，温尚翊感觉全班的目光都聚集在他和他身上。

 

——啊那本来就是嘛，还有谁会上课上一半出去送礼物的啊？蔡升晏如是说。

 

“我还以为你不会送我礼物的……”温尚翊小声嘟囔着，立即补了一句，“我以为你只会给小鹿准备礼物……”

 

陈信宏没接话，也没看温尚翊，只是保持着令人尴尬的沉默。

 

“我……是不是让你不高兴了……”温尚翊觉得自己卑微的要命，却又无可奈何。本来以为可以是这段感情的主宰者，可现在却为了争取这段感情而无限放低自己的位置。

 

“没有。”陈信宏翻着书，没有看他，简单的两个字听不出任何的情绪。

 

下课后，陈信宏“啪”的一下把书合上走出教室，吓了温尚翊一跳。

 

刚想开口问他是怎么了，就看小鹿双手背在身后，红着脸朝自己走来。

 

“那个，阿翊同学，我有话要跟你讲……”小鹿神情局促，像是鼓起了很大的勇气才跟温尚翊说出这句话。

 

“嗯？”

 

“这个送给你。”小鹿伸出手，把一个包装很精致的盒子递到他面前。

 

“阿翊同学，我……喜欢你。”

 

这下轮到温尚翊大脑当机，他接过那个盒子放在桌子上，甚至忘了给小鹿一个回复，头也不回地冲出教室。

 

“陈信宏！陈信宏！”温尚翊喘着粗气跑到他身后，“你跟我讲清楚，到底怎么回事？”

 

“还想听什么原因吗？”陈信宏回过头，神色充满愠气，“你还不懂吗？小鹿拒绝了我，因为她喜欢你啊！这个解释够直白了吗？”到最后陈信宏几乎是喊着跟温尚翊说完了那句话，说完后就像一只泄了气的气球，无奈地摇了摇头。

 

“算了，我知道她的心了。”又抬起头，注视着温尚翊的双眼，“现在她的喜和忧，就都和你联系起来了。”

 

搞什么啊拎北又没答应要和她交往……

 

“喂阿信你听我解释！”

 

“阿信……”任凭温尚翊再怎么喊他，那个人终究没有回头。

 

“对不起……”

 

那天晚上，温尚翊难得一见的撬掉了晚自习。回到家里，也不跟家里人说话，也不听歌，像是被下蛊那样，在纸上一遍遍地抄着歌词。

 

只期待后来的你能快乐 那就是后来的我最想的

 

这是温尚翊很喜欢的一首歌，这句歌词也是他很想送给陈信宏的话。可现在，这个梦被温尚翊自己一手打碎了，碎片散落满地，反着刺眼的耀眼的灯光。

 

这一次，温尚翊真的克制不住，他也不想再克制了。

 

眼泪肆意流淌。

 

眼泪还挂在眼角，温尚翊用手背随意抹了一下，深吸了一口气，平复了一下心情，拆开了陈信宏送给他的圣诞礼物。

 

一个很精致的摆件，摇晃一下会有漫天的雪花飞舞。如果放在往常，陈信宏要送他这种东西，一定会被骂太娘。可这一次，温尚翊却格外珍视。

 

袋子里面还有一张明信片。陈信宏是睡着吗？这个字这么丑。温尚翊强迫自己笑起来，一行一行看着。

 

“希望我们是一辈子的兄弟！”

 

所以，从一开始，对方就只是把自己放在了兄弟的位置。那些超过的、隐蔽的情感，真的全都是自己一厢情愿的幻想罢了。

 

翻到背面，上面印着温尚翊最喜欢的乐团的歌词。

 

好后悔 好伤心 想重来 行不行  
再一次 我就不会走向这样的结局  
好后悔 好伤心 谁把我 放回去  
我愿意 付出所有来换一个时光机  
对不起 独自回荡在空气 没人听  
最后又是孤单到天明

干，他是很会挑哦。刚刚擦干的泪又趁着他不注意滑落下来，滴在那张明信片上。

 

 

 

10  
再后来，老师又调换几次座位，温尚翊和陈信宏离得越来越远，也就理所当然的少了联系。

 

那段高考前的灰暗日子里，温尚翊都是靠和蔡升晏插科打诨度日的，有的时候还会装作不经意地跟他侃侃陈信宏喜欢小鹿的八卦。

 

“说真的，你跟陈信宏，到底什么关系啊？”有一天，蔡升晏实在忍不住内心的好奇，偷偷问温尚翊。

 

“就、没什么啊，父子关系，我是他爸爸。”温尚翊打着哈哈把蔡升晏的问题搪塞过去，暗地里却开始思考这个问题。

 

我和陈信宏，到底什么关系呢？

 

是他误打误撞走进了我的世界，

是我不知不觉了解了他的世界，

一杯热奶茶融化了心里的冰，

一张小纸条坦白了隐秘的心，

我们结伴走了一段很精彩的路，

是朋友、是兄弟，但好像又不止于此。

必须承认，在梦里，自己和陈信宏的故事还会更精彩，

但梦总是要醒的啊，睁开眼，看着梦的碎片，从眼前扎到心底的疼。

如果这一切是真的就好了，我和他，以恋人的身份走下去。

 

但我没有资格了。

 

但是，有首歌不是那么唱的吗，

我给你全部全部全部 全部自由。

 

 

 

11  
毕业了。

 

离校那天，陈信宏捧着一个本子过来找温尚翊。“诶阿翊，就只有你没签名了。”

 

“最后一个才轮到拎北吼？亏了当时还给你买那么多零食的。”温尚翊嘴上虽然抱怨，但还是笑吟吟地接过笔签下了名字。

 

同学之间签了那么多，温尚翊觉得这是自己写的最认真的一次。

 

把笔和本子还给他，相视一笑。 

 

甚至最后离校的时候，温尚翊都忘了去跟陈信宏说一声再见。

 

我们的故事大概就到这里了吧。

 

温尚翊不知道从什么时候开始变得有点悲观，或者说，只是对关于陈信宏的点点滴滴。

 

他不奢求和他还能有什么美好的剧情，就让这一段感情深藏在心。他不想告诉任何人，只想独自收藏。

 

幻想中的，他和他的故事。

 

放假后的某一天，温尚翊正在书店里买书，突然接到了陈信宏发来的讯息。

 

“我在你家那边。”

 

温尚翊看到消息，跟约好一起来书店的同学说了句抱歉，就急匆匆地往陈信宏所在的地方赶过去。

 

“你在哪里啊？”温尚翊四下张望，却看不到那个男孩的身影，只好拨通他的电话。

 

“我看到你了。”

 

“蛤？你在哪啊？喂喂……靠，怎么就挂断了。”温尚翊听着电话那一头传来的忙音抱怨着。

 

再抬头，就看到那个令自己魂牵梦绕的男孩子站在面前。男孩染了头发，梳的很服帖，栗色的发丝随着风不时轻轻飘动，穿着黑色的T恤，把皮肤衬托的更加白皙。

 

这是温尚翊从没见过的陈信宏。

 

妈的，真好看啊……温尚翊竟然没出息的咽了下口水。

 

两个人碰了面，就开始无聊的闲逛。陈信宏不知道什么时候买了一瓶泡泡水，十分幼稚地吹着。好死不死，温尚翊站的位置好像永远是下风向，陈信宏吹出来的泡泡永远都会往他的方向飘去。

 

“干！陈信宏你不要吹了啊！”

 

“嘿啊，我有童心嘛~”

 

温尚翊给陈信宏买了冰激凌在后面跟着他，鬼使神差地和他一起去唱了歌，即使最后喊到破音走调两个人在包间里放肆的大笑直到最后冰激凌全都化了也不觉得可惜。

 

后来再回想起来，温尚翊觉得那一天还是蛮美好的。

 

至少在那个下午，温尚翊的世界里只有陈信宏，而陈信宏的世界里只有温尚翊。

 

就足够啦。

 

散伙饭那天，每个同学都喝了很多。该表白的表白，仿佛不管是男生还是女生都没了顾忌，只害怕遗憾。

 

温尚翊喝了不少，但没有醉。但醉了，大概也不会做出什么出格的举动吧。

 

比如说把陈信宏按在墙上强吻什么的。

 

拎北才不会说拎北很想。很久之后跟石锦航聊天的时候温尚翊这么说。

 

但最后还是没有选择沉默。

 

“阿信。”在大家都吃饱了闹够了准备回家的时候，温尚翊在门口叫住了陈信宏。

 

六月的晚风吹起了陈信宏的衣角，在温尚翊的心里激起了波纹。

 

“怎么了阿翊？”

 

温尚翊深吸一口气，走到陈信宏面前，直直地注视着他。

 

该死的，之前想的那么多话，为什么到现在全都忘记了。

 

“到底有什么事情嘛？”陈信宏笑着，等待着温尚翊的下文。

 

再走近一点，抬头，踮脚，和两人第一次同桌的场景别无二致。

 

唯一不同的是，温尚翊吻了上去。

 

陈信宏瞪大了双眼，对温尚翊的举动意外到了极点，但没有任何的反抗，任由对方吮吸着自己的唇瓣，进而变本加厉的掠夺着自己口腔里的空气。

 

温尚翊终于松开他，迎着他的目光。

 

“喂，陈信宏，我喜欢你。”

 

说完，温尚翊就头也不回的走了。他不去想陈信宏会有什么样的反应，也不去想对方以后会怎么看待他。

 

但至少，他和他，真的有了那一刻专属的剧情。


End file.
